Big Brother Olimpo
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: O tédio está quase matando os imortais... Por isso, Zeus teve a "brilhante" idéia de chamar uma amiga para acabar com o dito tédio! Pra completar, a mesma chamou uma outra amiga... A idéia? descubra lendo - ESCRITA POR TENSHI E ANYA-SAN
1. Chapter 1

Big Brother Olimpo

**Big Brother Olimpo**

**Prólogo:**

**Idéias e Chantagens! xD**

**Autoras: Tenshi Aburame e Anya-San**

_**Olimpo**_

_O Olimpo iniciava sua rotina diária de deuses conspirando entre si e criando as mais diversas artimanhas para distrair-se. Como o arsenal de pestes já havia se esgotado e as lutas entre guerreiros não tinham graça, a solução era... era.. não haviam soluções! Estavam condenados a morrer de tédio, ou melhor, viver eternamente em tédio._

_Zeus, determinado a mudar tal destino, convocou todos os deuses do Olimpo e seus irmão Hades e Poseidon para uma reunião que abalaria o rumo de suas vidas. O deus dos mares não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar, mas o senhor do submundo precisou de um incentivo especial de Perséfone para sair de seu trono. Esta seria uma das raras vezes que ele sairia do lugar onde deveria governar._

_Aos poucos, a mesa de reunião preenchia-se._

**Zeus:** olhando para Hades e Poseidon Prezados irmãos, sei que não somos muito amigos...

**Poseidon:** Que gentileza a sua chamar uma relação onde um tenta matar ao outro de uma pequena inimizade! - comenta, sarcástico.

**Zeus:** Que seja! Eu tenho uma importante notícia para divulgar a todos, mas gostaria que fossem os primeiros a saber. Afinal, nós vencemos Chronos, somos os mais experientes deuses e...

**Hades:** Nada de discursos. Não há ninguém para impressionar e só está tomando o tempo de quem trabalha. Portanto, Zeus, se não tem o que fazer, eu tenho todo um inferno para cuidar. Sou o responsável pelas almas das pessoas que morreram, faço os julgamentos e não posso ficar afastado de meus domínios por muito tempo.

**Poseidon:** Tinha que ser virginiano... workaholic! - bufa.

**Zeus:** suspira longamente, contado até um milhão antes de estourar Em suma, eu estava cansado de controlar a vida humana, entediado por ver todo dia a mesma coisa e, temendo perder meus cabelos por causa do tédio excessivo, contratei uma humana para nos dar uma idéia de distração.

_Passados alguns segundos..._

**Hades e Poseidon:** O queeeeeeeeeee? – gritam ao mesmo tempo.

**Zeus:** Isso que acabaram de ouvir!!

**Hades:** Mas Irmão, um HUMANO aqui no... – porém, não teve tempo de terminar, pois foi cortado por uma voz feminina.

**??:** E qual é o problema de um HUMANO estar no Olimpo!! (pensando) Tá, serão mais, mas por enquanto, só eu mesma...

**Zeus:** Anya, quanto tempo...? – ia começar, com tom malicioso.

**Anya:** Pode ir parando.. porque eu ja estou farta dessas cantadas baratas!! – diz sorrindo sarcasticamente.

**Hades e Poseidon:** HUAHAUHAHUAHUAHUA!!

**Zeus:** Continuem rindo e arrependerão-se profundamente. – diz olhando friamente para os irmãos.

_Hades e Poseidon engolem em seco._

**Zeus:** Voltemos ao assunto que vieste aqui tratar!!

**Anya:** Todos nós sabemos o tédio que à aqui no Olimpo e no Santuario..!!

**Zeus:** Sabemos bem demais!!

**Anya:** Então eu tive uma idéia... (pensando) Agora não posso dizer que lhes vai agradar...

**Poseidon e Hebe:** QUAL?? – diz o deus dos mares e a deusa da juventude, que encontrava-se escondida atrás da porta junto com mais dois deuses.

**?? e ??:** Hebe! Você TINHA que falar, agora eles descubriram-nos!! – dizem os dois, meio zangados.

**Zeus:** Vocês, os três, podem começar a sair daí!!

_Saem três deuses detrás da porta, um pouco preocupados, pois não sabem se poderão ser castigados por estarem a escutar uma conversa as escondidas..._

**Zeus:** De Eros eu ja esperava isso, agora de Anteros e tu Hebe , não esperava!! – diz o deus, desapontado.

**Hebe e Anteros:** Ele é que nos obrigou a vir! – dizem apontando para Eros.

**Eros:** Eu não obriguei.. Ops, falei demais.

**Anya:** Podemos continuar?? – diz ligeiramente irritada.

**Zeus:** Sim.

**Anya:** A minha idéia era fazer, uma especie de reality-show, sendo que os deuses seriam os participantes e alguns dos cavaleiros de ouro da Atena meus ajudantes... o que acham da idéia??

**Hades e Poseidon:** Deixa pensar... – começam,sarcásticos. – NEM PENSAR!!

**Anya:** Ai é.. não querem participar, mas eu digo vos uma coisa: se vocês, os dois, não participarem eu vou - aproxima-se dos ouvidos dos dois - escrever uma fic lemon dos dois!!

**Poseidon:** N..Não é capaz disso... pois não!! – diz extremamente preocupado com sua reputação.

**Anya:** Tentem não participar... A ver se não escrevo, até ja tenho umas ideias. – sorri, sádica.

**Zeus:** E já escolheste quem seram os participantes...?

**Anya:** Alguns, mas tenho dúvidas em relaçao a outros!!

**Poseidon:** E quem serão as vitimas.. digo, digo, os participantes? – diz nervoso.

**Anya:** Vocês dois – aponta para Hades e Posêidon –, Eros e Hebe, Perséfone, Hera e Arthémis.. esses não se importam de participar.. agora os outros não sei se os consigo convencer!!

**Hades: (pensando)** Pelo menos vou ter Perséfone perto de mim!!

**Anya:** Hades, tu podias tentar convencer, Thanâtos e Ares a participar, e tu, Posêidon podias convencer Hermes e Eris!! – diz animada.

**Poseidon:** E porque é que temos que ser nós a convencer esses quatro? – pergunta, irritado.

**Anya:** Humm... deixa pensar... – começa com sarcasmo – PORQUE EU QUERO!!

**Anya:** Hebe, Eros voces podiam tentar convencer Afrodite e Héstia! – diz sorrindo para os dois.

**Hebe:** Claro!! – diz animada. O tédio estava quase matando os imortais, então, porque não se divertir?

**Anya:** E eu vou tentar convencer o Apollo! – diz saindo.

_Passadas duas horas..._

**Anya:** Entao esta decidido! – diz com um sorriso do tamanho da lua.

**Zeus:** Sim! – diz com um sorriso maior ainda.

**Hades e Posêidon:** Ta... – dizem desanimados.

**Anya:** Ok! Então eu agora vo ao santuario falar com os cavaleiros, até!

_**No santuário**_

**Anya: (pensando)** Vamos ver... Quem vai ser a minha primeira vítima... - pensa sorrindo sadicamente.

_Mu estava muito bem a varrer a entrada de sua casa, já que os seus criados estavam de férias e ele já estava farto de ver a sua entrada virada num curral de porcos._

**Mu:** Pronto! Já ter... O QUE É QUE UMA AMAZONA SEM MÁSCARA FAZ AQUI!? – exclama vendo Anya.

**Anya:** Desculpa...? Quer dizer, eu até que podia ser uma e tal mas.. NÃO SOU!! Agora se me da licença, vou-me embora...

**Mu:** Como é que você se atreves a falar assim com um cavaleiro de Ouro!! – diz ficando um pouco nervoso.

**Anya:** Atrevendo-me – diz sorrindo –, Bye Bye. – atravessa áries e começa a subir as escadarias.

**Mu:** ... As mulheres hoje em dia... Essa é pior que a Tenshi!

**Anya:** Hunf!

_Anya passou pela casa de Touro que estava vazia._

**Anya:** Oh well, também não preciso dele para o que quero...

_Continuou a subir as escadas e chegou à casa de Gémeos, batendo à porta._

**??: **Deve ser o Aiolia para mais uma partida de… quem é tu?

**Anya:** Oi! Tudo bem? O Kanon está?

**??:** Porque é que o queres ver?

**Anya:** Eu tenho coisas a tratar com ele, e contigo também... Saga! Ah, a Tenshi já voltou do treino?! – fala sorrindo enormemente.

**Saga: (pensando)** Como é que sabe que eu...? E ela conhece a minha prima?! Isso não é bom... A Tenshi já não bate bem da bola, e essa aí...

**Kanon:** Quem está a..iiiIIIIII!! – fica estático ao ver quem é.

**Anya:** Olá Kanon – diz sorrindo sarcasticamente – há quanto tempo...

**Kanon:** An...Any…Anya! O que é que vôcê faz aqui??

**Anya:** Nada de mais, apenas vi perguntar-vos se vocês querem me ajudar numa coisa que eu estou a fazer, junto com aTenshi... Planinhos de amigas... Claro, a idéia é minha, mas ela tá me ajudando..

**Saga/Kanon:** O que é que estás a fazer? – perguntam assustados com o plano que a prima tomara parte.

**Anya:** Um Big brother com os Deuses. – diz sorrindo.

**Saga/Kanon:** … HUAHAUHAHUAHUAHUA essa é boa!!

**Anya:** Mas é verdade, aqui está a prova - Anya mostra o contrato aos gêmeos.

**Saga/Kanon:** … - ficam totalmente sem palavras.

**Anya:** Agora já acreditam? – diz parecendo emburrada.

**Saga:** O que quer que nós façamos? – pergunta temendo.

**Anya:** Quero que vocês sejam os Sonoplasta e se, tu Kanon, recusar, já sabes o que te espera. – diz sorrindo sadicamente.

_Kanon lembra-se do que aconteceu há dois anos, quando ele foi fazer uma missão ao Japão, logo que a prima chegou do mesmo lugar implorando para que fosse treinada para se tornar amazona de Ouro, onde conheceu Anya, tendo tido uma pequeno relacionamento com ela. – (__**N/A's:**__Não vai acontecer nada!)_

**Anya: (chega-se ao pé do Kanon)** E se eu te disser que ainda não me esqueci daquele pequeno favor que te fiz? – diz sarcástica.

**-- Flash-back On --**

**Kanon:** Anya, vá-la!! Por favor!! Se o mestre souber que eu estou vestido de mulher ele MATA-ME! – berra, vestido com um sensual vestido vermelho, bem, à parte quando ao sensual, estando nele...

**Anya:** Não te esqueças da depilação a cera quente. – diz animada.

**Kanon:** Por favor… não me lembres dessa horrível fase da minha vida – diz quase chorando –, mas Anya… QUANTO TEMPO MAIS VOU TER DE ESTAR A FAZER FIGURAS TRISTES NO MEIO DA RUA!?

**Anya:** Bem… Até me pagares aquilo que me deves. – diz dando um sorriso do tamanho da lua.

**-- Flash-Back Of --**

**Anya:** E como ainda não me pagas-te. – dá um sorriso malvado.

**Kanon:** Ok. – diz chorando lágrimas de crocodilo.

**Saga:** Tas a gozar?? Eu não vou fazer isso! – diz cruzando os braços, determinado.

_Passados cinco minutos…_

**Saga:** Ok…eu faço… arrrrr..

**Anya:** Ótimo – diz sorrindo –, encontramo-nos lá em baixo às quinze da tarde, e avisem a Tenshi que estou atrás dela, bye bye!

**Saga:** I hate her.

**Kanon:** Me too.

**Zeus:** I like her - Diz Zeus enquento observa tudo no Olimpo, sorrindo enormemente_**(N/A's:**__ intervenção divina.. xD__**)**_

_Depois da declaração de ódio do Saga e do Kanon pela Anya e de Zeus ter declarado que gosta dela__, e de uma possivel crise de ciumes da Deusa Hera... Anya continua avançando até escorpião sem ser interrompida por ninguém, mas ao passar pela casa de leão, ela podiar Jurar que ouviu ruidos "estranhos" vindos de um dos quartos da casa!!_

_Ao chegar a escorpião, viu que Milo e Kamus estavam juntos.., então dirigiu-se até eles e contou-lhes a sua ideia.., ao inicio o Milo riu e quando se acalmou disse que participaria... E o Camus como de costume... continuava com o mesmo olhar frio... Mas por dentro, estava prestes a congelar alguém, pois não tinha gostado nada da idéia e tambem estava preocupado se ela iria espalhar que eles estavam juntos, se ele não participasse, e de certo modo ele estava certo, pois a primeira coisa com que ela o ameaçou foi isso!!_

**Anya: **Ai de você se não participar... Eu e a Tenshi espalhamos pra todo mundo que estão juntos! – diz com um sorriso sádico. – E antes que pergunte como descobri, não vou contar, mas tenho um ótimo ajudante! – diz mais sádica ainda, vendo Kamus bufar de raiva.

**Kamus: **Tá bem! Eu vou ser o câmera! – diz cruzando os braços, irritado.

**Anya: **Ótimo! Encontro vocês lá em baixo, na entrada, às quinze horas! – diz sorrindo, saindo de escorpião. – Beleza! Falta só chamar Atena e tá tudo acertado.

_Dizendo isso, saiu de Escorpião e continuou à subir. Estranhamente, não encontrava outros cavaleiros de Ouro. As casas estavam simplesmente...Vazias. Talvez exceção à Capricórnio, onde era possível ouvir música latina vinda da cozinha, porém, sinal algum do dourado._

**Anya: **Não estou gostando disso... – murmura, entrando no Décimo Terceiro Templo, cujo não havia guardas nas entradas.

_Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e por pouco não gritou! Era ninguém menos que Saori Kido, Atena, que tinha um sorriso do tamanho da lua._

**Athena: **Meu pai me avisou que você vinha e sobre o que ia falar! Eu vou participar, esse Santuário tá morto demais... Nem parece que eu recussitei os Cavaleiros e as Amazonas! – disse a deusa adolescente, parecendo indignada.

**Anya: **Maravilha! Encontro você na entrada do Santuário às quinze horas! – dizendo isso, sai correndo em disparada a entrada do Santuário.

_Enquanto Anya se ocupava em convencer o povo, no Coliseu..._

**??: **Vai, Máscara! Não acredito que você não pode derrotar essa pirralha! – grita um dos cavaleiros ao redor de Máscara e uma amazona que usava uma máscara dourada, com longos cabelos castanhos e não muito alta.

**Máscara: **Então vem você lutar contra ela, Afrodite! – berra levantando do chão, limpando um filete de sangue da boca. – Não sei se você se lembra, mas ela é aluna do Saga e do Kanon, além de ser prima deles! – o suiço _(__**N/A's: **__Ou será sueco? Tenshi nunca lembra a diferença...) _encolheu-se e se escondeu de Aiolos.

**Tenshi: **Cansado? – murmura sarcástica por debaixo da máscara.

**Máscara: **Nem um pouco! – dizendo isso, parte pra cima da jovem com força total, só que quando estava prestes à acertá-la, Tenshi olha o relógio de pulso e simplesmente desvia, indo para a saída do Coliseu, fazendo o italiano continuar a ir até atingir as arquibancadas. Resultado: Nocaute!

**Tenshi: **Quando ele acordar, digam que a gente termina outra hora a batalha! Tenho um compromisso agora, minha amiga deve estar me esperando! – em seguida, começa a correr, pegando uns papéis que estavam na saída do local.

_Na entrada do Santuário, Anya estava de braços cruzados, batendo o pé, olhando para o relógio,impaciente. Logo, vê Tenshi chegando correndo._

**Anya: **Está atrasada! – fala na lata, irritada.

**Tenshi: **Desculpa, é que o Máscara inventou de lutar contra mim no treino, e eu tava só brincando com ele... – diz entregando os papéis para a amiga. – Aqui está o roteiro que me pediu! Conseguiu convencer os meus primos e o Milo e o Kamus? – pergunta, com os olhos brilhando.

**Anya: **Sim. Seus primos e o Milo até que foram fáceis, o problema foi o Kamus. Se não fosse sua preciosa informação de que eles estavam juntos, não o convenceria! – diz fazendo um ok com as mãos, revisando rapidamente o roteiro.

**Tenshi: **Obrigada, eu sei que sou demais! – diz fazendo pose, fazendo Anya ter uma gotinha escorrendo pela fronte. _(__**N/A's: **__Tenshi: Nem um pouco convencida,não? xD Anya: Mas ela vai ter o troco, me aguardem... ¬¬)_

_Após isso, as duas começaram a revisar juntas o texto.Poucas foram as discordações, e logo eram quinze horas. Em ponto, Atena e os cavaleiros que Anya "convidara" estavam presentes. Alguns minutos de discussões depois, estava tudo acertado, alguns cavaleiros infelizes, como Kamus, Kanon e Saga. Ou seja, apenas Milo gostava da idéia. Motivo: Ia ver se conseguia barganhar com Hebe para ter juventude eterna, e com os demais, garantir que nenhum ia lutar contra Atena, afinal, as coisas para ele e Kamus estavam às mil maravilhas! Ter uma Guerra de deuses logo agora ia ser triste... Demais._

**Anya: **Então, meus queridos... Vamos, temos o primeiro dia no Olimpo para gravar e ir ao ar a noite! O dia das apresentações! – diz animada, em seguida, todos, com exceção de Tenshi, somem.

**Tenshi: **EI, ANYA! TÁ ESQUECENDO DE NINGUÉM NÃO?! **– **berra e em seguida some também.

_**N/A's: **__Essa fic é escrita por Tenshi Aburame e Anya-san. A idéia partiu de Anya, e Tenshi está ajudando. Essa fic possui: Muita comédia e pouco romance xD e vai longe... E obviamente terá ma capa e um trailer (Assim que Tenshi conseguir fazer os desenhos!)_

_Vemo-nos no primeiro dia, primeiro capítulo: Apresentações de deuses aos teleespectadores! xD_


	2. Capítulo 1, Dia 1!

**Big Brother Olimpo**

**Capítulo 1, Dia 1:**

**Apresentação de deuses aos Teleespectadores! xD**

**Autoras: Tenshi Aburame e Anya-San**

_Olimpo, Estúdio improvisado_

_O Olimpo estava uma baita confusão, principalmente a casa que estava sendo arrumada para o Big Brother com os deuses. Kamus descobria como a câmera funcionava, Milo tentava decorar o texto e Saga e Kanon brigavam para descobrirem quem mandaria na sala de Som, enquanto que quem já arrumava o equipamento, era Tenshi. Anya coordenava alguns deuses para colocarem as câmeras na casa junto com a própria._

**Anya: **Vamos logo! O primeiro episódio vai ao ar hoje! – disse colocando uma câmera atrás de um quadro na sala.

**Íris: **Calma, Anya! É muita coisa pra arrumar! – disse a deusa do Arco-Íris, colocando uma câmera na janela atrás do sofá, que acidentalmente escorregou para frente, fazendo a deusa desequilibrar-se do encosto e cair atrás do móvel. – Ai, minha cabeça... – murmurou, com a cabeça aparecendo atrás do sofá, com os cabelos rosa meio espetados e um tanto zonza.

**Éos: **Terminamos, Anya. Parece que não há mais nada faltando. – disse a deusa da aurora, ajudando Íris a se levantar.

_Na sala de Som, uma guerra em família estava prestes a estourar. Saga queria mandar em Kanon e vice-versa, enquanto Tenshi arrumava tudo para o episódio, enquanto resmungava, irritada._

**Tenshi: **Homens... Sempre querendo serem os manda-chuva... Acaba sobrando para nós, mulheres, arrumarem tudo... – resmungou, apertando o último botão. – Voilá! – pegou um Walk-tock. – Anya terminei com a sala de som. Vejo você no cenário.

_Após dizer isso, saiu da sala._

_Milo, no cenário, tentava decorar o texto, enquanto Kamus apenas esperava a hora de começar a gravar. A prima dos geminianos apareceu e foi ver como Milo estava._

**Milo: **Muito nervoso! X.X – disse com a voz tremida.

_Novamente, a jovem resmungou um "Homens"._

_Logo, Anya apareceu, acompanhada de Íris, Éos, Hélios e Selene._

**Anya: **E então?

**Tenshi: **Tudo pronto, Anya. Até essa anta aqui finalmente decorou o texto... – disse desanimada, ou melhor, desinteressada, apontando para Milo.

**Milo: **Ei! – exclamou, sendo segurado por Kamus para não avançar no pescoço da aprendiz de Amazona.

**Anya: **Ok, então, cada um pros seus lugares, o primeiro episódio é ao vivo e começa logo. – rapidamente, a equipe composta por cavaleiros e deuses estava em seus devidos lugares, inclusive Éos e Selene na sala de Vídeo. – 3... 2... 1... – fez um positivo para Milo.

**Milo: **Olá, teleespectadores! Vocês devem estar se perguntando que raio de programa é esses. Pois bem, este é o Big Brother Olimpo, um Big Brother com os doze deuses do Olimpo...

_Longe das câmeras, a diretora e a roteirista, ou seja, Anya e Tenshi, estavam sendo seguradas por Íris e Hélios, pois o cavaleiro esquecera o texto e estava improvisando, e as duas simplesmente queriam fazer guisado de Escorpião para o jantar._

**Milo: **... Então, antes de mais nada, vamos conhecer os participantes!

_A imagem mu... Quer dizer, continuou em Milo..._

**Anya (num Walk-tock): **Selene, Éos, por que a imagem não mudou?

_Na sala de vídeo..._

_As duas irmãs estavam atracadas numa briga ferrenha, e sequer perceberam que Anya falara._

**Anya: **Hélios! Vai ver como suas irmãs estão... – disse, quase socando um.

_O deus correu para a sala de vídeo, e assim que abriu a porta, teve que desviar de Éos, que fora atirada por Selene para fora da sala. Quase imediatamente, Éos levantou-se e ia dar um soco muito bem dado na irmã, se o deus do sol não se metesse no meio._

**Hélios: **O que significa isso?! – berrou, irritado.

_As duas deusas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo._

**Hélios: **Não quero saber de brigas! Vocês deviam era controlar as câmeras, e não brigar! Lembrem-se que não estamos em casa, para vocês duas ficarem brigando desse jeito! – disse o irmão mais velho vendo as duas virarem-se, de braços cruzados, emburradas. – E se não tirarem esses bicos da cara e trabalharem, peço pra Anya colocar o Kanon no lugar da Selene!

_Imediatamente, a duas deusas acalmaram-se, e Hélios voltou para o cenário, enquanto a imagem mudava para a sala da casa, onde seis deusas e seis deuses estavam espalhados._

**Tenshi: **O que você disse que elas se acalmaram? – perguntou, curiosa.

**Hélios: **Segredo de irmãos. – disse orgulhoso, sentando ao lado da roteirista, que mesmo de máscara, percebia-se que estava emburrada por não ter tido a curiosidade satisfeita _(**N/A's: **Anya: Eu disse que ia ter troco. __XD Tenshi: i.i)_.

_Voltando a atenção para a imagem da TV, os deuses estavam espalhados pelo sofá e pelo chão. Afinal, ficar de pé é osso. Eros, Hebe, Hermes, Héstia e Athena tinham se acomodado no chão mesmo, mais parecendo crianças. Bem, Saori Kido ERA uma criança..._

**Milo: **E então? Vamos, apresentem-se aos teleespectadores! – disse sorrindo torcendo para nem Anya e nem Tenshi lhe matassem assim que o episódio saísse do ar.

**Zeus: **Eu sou Zeus! Sou o maioral aqui e... – não pode sequer começar o pomposo discurso que preparara, pois recebera uma bela cotovelada nas costelas de Hera. - ... Sou o superior do Olimpo, meus pais são Chronos e Réia, meus avós são Gaia e Urano, minha esposa é Hera e Athena e mais uma pancada presente aqui são meus filhos. – disse massageando as costelas disfarçadamente.

**Hera: **Eu sou Hera, a deusa da maternidade. Sou esposa dessa anta alada do meu lado – se olhar matasse, a deusa estaria morta devido ao olhar que recebeu de Zeus. – Daqueles que são filhos dessa anta alada, os únicos presentes que ele teve comigo foi o Ares e a Hebe. Meus pais também são Chronos e Réia e os avós Gaia e Urano.

**_Casa do tiozinho no Brasil_**

**Tiozinho: **Caraca! Eles são irmãos e marido e mulher! O.ô

**_De volta à casa..._**

**Hades: **Eu sou Hades, o deus do mundo dos mortos. Para minha infelicidade, tenho como irmãos essas duas antas, uma aquática e a outra, alada. – aponta para Posêidon e Zeus. – De meus cinco irmãos, gosto apenas das três irmãs, Deméter, Héstia e Hera, pois são os únicos com cabeça no lugar. A Perséfone é minha esposa linda que me ajuda no mundo dos mortos. Não tenho filhos, e mesmo que tivesse, não os deixaria participar de um programa como esse.

**Perséfone: **Eu sou Perséfone, a rainha do mundo dos mortos. Meus pais são Demetér e Zeus, tenho uma pancada de meio-irmãos; para o meu azar, tenho uma anta aquática como tio e uma alada como pai, não tenho filhos e vivo para o meu maridinho. – abraça fortemente o braço de Hades.

**_Casa de outro tiozinho no Brasil_**

**Tiozinho: **Ô loko, meu! Ela é sobrinha dele! E eles são casados! O.O

**_De volta à casa..._**

**Posêidon: **Eu sou Posêidon, o deus dos mares! Minha esposa é Anfitrite, ela não está aqui, e eu não tive filhos com ela, mas tive com a Medusa, com a ninfa Tétis e mais algumas ninfas... Esse do meu lado, o Hades, é um workaholic que não sabe aproveitar a vida, ainda bem que vivemos em mundos separados... Vivo apenas para minhas amadas ninfas.

**_Santuário Submarino_**

**Anfitrite: **POSÊIDON! Ah, seu deus duma figa, vai me pagar quando voltar! Ò.ó

**Sorento (para Iô): **Fazemos algo pra acalmar a Imperatriz? – diz, assustado.

**Iô: **Melhor não, ela tá de TPM – Tensão Para Matar...

**_De volta à casa..._**

**Thanatos: **Sou Thanatos, a morte. De parentesco aqui, apenas primo distante de todos. Minha mãe é Nix, não tenho pai ou avós, tenho um irmão gêmeo e mais um monte de irmãos loucos. Só eu, a Nêmesis e a mami que somos normais. Ao que parece, minha irmã Lissa não nos alcançou... Moro nos Campos Elíseos junto com meu irmão Hypnos. – diz seco.

**_Campos Elíseos_**

**Nix: **Vai, filhoteeeee!! Manda ver!! TT-TT _(**N/A's: **Mãe coruja xD)_

**Nêmesis: **Definitivamente, eu amo o meu mano Thanatos! n.n

**Hypnos: **Irmão chato... Só não falo "vá pra Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii que o Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" porque somos gêmeos... ¬¬

**Lissa: **Ei! Quem disse que eu sou louca?! Ò.ó Ahhh, mas você vai ver, Thanatos. Me aguarde! – sai pisando duro da sala.

**É****ris: **THANATOS! Você vai ver! – chama os outros "injustiçados" e sai atrás de Lissa, para planejarem sua "vingança".

**V_oltando à casa..._**

**Apollo: **Eu sou Apollo, deus da beleza, do sol e dos esportes. Sou filho de Zeus e Leto, irmão gêmeo de Árthemis, meio irmão de Athena e mais alguns. Como a Persie já disse, temos uma anta aquática como tio e uma alada como pai. u.u Admiro a beleza. Minhas irmãs, as Musas e Árthemis, podem ser solteiras, mas morro de ciúmes, então, nem se aproximem, à menos que queiram morrer. _(**N/A's: **Tenshi: Tem uma musa que é casada com Éter, mas como não lembro qual... xD Anya: Eu mereço...¬¬')_

**_Em alguma casa de algum cantor brasileiro... O.ô_**

**Tália: **O mano Apollo é uma comédia, né?! xD

**Melpômene: **Você acha comédia em tudo, Tália... Ele está é sendo trágico... u.u

**Tália: **Você que acha tragédia em tudo! Ò.ó

_As duas musas começam a brigar._

**Euterpe: **Paramos a briga? o.ô

**Polímnia: **Sim.

**Terpsícore: **Não. Elas logo se entendem...

**_De volta à casa..._**

**Arthemis: **Sou Arthemis, deusa da lua, dos animais e da caça e também protejo as crianças. Nem irei repetir o que meu gêmeo e a meia-irmã disseram em relação ao tio e ao pai... u.u Amo minha tia Héstia, pois compartilhamos da mesma opinião em relação à homens, são criaturas que não merecem nossa atenção. u.u

**_Casa de um estudante de história Grega_**

**Estudante: **Sei... Por isso implorou pra Zeus transformar Órion numa constelação... u.u

**_Voltando... À casa..._**

**Ares: **Sou Ares, deus da guerra. Tenho um pai que odeia guerras, um tio workaholic, outro que é uma anta, uma tia santinha assim como a meia-irmã, outra que mal vejo, uma mãe que me ajuda nas guerras e que eu amo muito, uma meia-irmã que prefere "guerras justas", e mais um monte de familiares, além de uma amante linda e maravilhosa. Mas, ó, se quiser uma ajuda na guerra, pode me ligar que tenha a certeza: você vai ganhar! xD

**_Estados Unidos, Casa Branca_**

**Presidente Bush: **Nuss! Preciso desse cara para me ajudar a exterminar o Iraque e achar Osama Bin Laden!

**_De volta à casa..._**

**Afrodite: **Sou Afrodite, deusa do amor, da beleza e da luxúria. Não tenho pais ou mães, tenho um marido coxo e corno, e, ainda por cima, horrível e que prefere ficar mexendo no meio do fogo forjando um monte de coisas ao invés de ficar comigo, tenho um amante lindo que me dá atenção, cinco filhos lindos com esse amante. Um está aqui, inclusive. Então, se você precisa de ajuda em questão de amor ou beleza, estou a disposição! n.

**_Lemnos, Grécia_**

**Hefesto: **AFRODITEEEE!! SUA PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, VAI ME PAGAR ASSIM QUE SAIR DESSA CASA!!

**Cíclope: **O chefe vai quebrar de vez o elmo do Hades...

**Harmonia: **Já quebrou... – diz recolhendo os restos mortais do elmo do imperador dos infernos que fora para o concerto de uma rachadura e acabou sendo quebrado de vez.

**_De volta à casa..._**

**Hermes: **Sou Hermes, deus do comércio, das viagens e garanto que os viajantes não se percam. Meu pai é Zeus, uma anta-alada como alguns manos meus já disseram, não lembro quem é a minha mãe. Também sou o mensageiro dos deuses.

**Apollo: **Esqueceu que é fofoqueiro! – diz brincalhão.

**Eros: **Sou Eros, deus do amor levado pela emoção. Minha mãe é Afrodite, tenho quatro irmãos, o Anteros, o Deimos, o Phobos e a Harmi, uma esposa linda, a Psiquê, três filhos lindos, uma família linda e maluca e um pai chato. u.u

**_Em algum lugar do Olimpo..._**

**Psiquê: **Meu marido lindo... Ai ai...

**Eros II: **A mãe tá bem?

**Volúptas: **Sei lá...

**Volúptias: **Adultos são estranhos...

**_Voltando... À... Casa..._**

**Athena: **Sou Athena, deusa da sabedoria e da guerra-justa. Meu pai amado é Zeus e minha mãe é Métis, a prudência. Amo toda a minha família, apesar de constantemente pelo menos meia dúzia tentar me matar. Tenho cavaleiros para me ajudarem nessas horas.

**_Estúdio_**

**Milo: **Sei... Para morrerem por você, isso sim, enquanto você fica lá, folgadona... ¬¬

**_De volta à casa..._**

**Héstia: **Sou Héstia, deusa do lar, da família e do fogo. Tenho duas antas como irmãos, um com cabeça no lugar, uma ciumenta e outra isolada do mundo lá cuidando das colheitas. Não tenho maridos, noivos ou namorados, muito menos filhos. Então, nem venha, querido. Não quero saber de homens.

**_Casa de um Don Juan em algum lugar do Brasil xD_**

**Don Juan: **Que pena! Eu queria TANTO ter seu coração... i.i

**_De volta à casa..._**

**Hebe: **Sou Hebe, a deusa da juventude. Sou filha de Zeus e Hera, e amo os dois! Teve uma época que eu servia aos olímpicos preparando o banho do meu mano Ares, atrelando o cavalo da minha mamis, cozinhando, coisas assim, mas por causa de acontecimentos que prefiro não comentar, me mandei e o Ganimedes ficou no meu lugar. Quando Héracles foi admitido como divindade, me casei com ele.

**_Olimpo_**

**Héracles: **Linda... – diz o deus, suspirando.

**_Voltando..._**

**Milo: **Bem, já fomos apresentados às divindades. Não percam que de vez em quando estaremos dando uma espiadinha. Boa noite à todos. – diz nervoso, e praticamente sai correndo quando as gravações são encerradas, procurando esconder-se no banheiro masculino para salvar sua vida da fúria de Tenshi e Anya.

_Na casa, quando tudo terminou, ainda custou aos deuses irem dormir, pois Posêidon e Zeus começaram à criar caso por conta dos apelidos "carinhosos" que tinham ganhado, ou seja, anta aquática e anta alada..._

**_N/A's:_**

**_Íris: Deusa do Arco-Íris._**

**_Éos: Deusa da Aurora._**

**_Hélios: Deus do Sol._**

**_Selene: Deusa da Lua._**

**_Chronos:Titã do Tempo._**

**_Réia:Titânide da Visão._**

**_Gaia: Deusa primordial da Terra._**

**_Urano: Deus Primordial do Céu._**

**_Deméter: Deusa da Agricultura._**

**_Anfitrite: Esposa de Posêidon e rainha dos mares._**

**_Nix: Deusa da Noite._**

**_Lissa: Deusa da Loucura._**

**_Hypnos: Deus do Sono._**

**_Nêmesis: Deusa da Retribuição._**

**_Éris: Deusa da Discórdia._**

**_Éter: Deus da Luz._**

**_Tália:_**** _Musa da Comédia,_**

**_Melpômene: Musa da Tragédia._**

**_Euterpe: Musa da Música._**

**_Polímnia: Musa da Poesia Sacra._**

**_Terpsícore: Musa da Dança._**

**_Órion: Caçador pelo qual Árthemis se apaixonou. Apollo, com ciúmes, criou um caranguejo gigante e desafiou Árthemis à acertar um ponto distante no mar como exímia arqueira, na realidade, o ponto era Órion fugindo do caranguejo. Após a morte de Órion, Árthemis implorou que algo fosse feito ao pai. Zeus então transformou o caranguejo e o caçador em constelações, o caranguejo sempre a perseguir Órion, mas nunca alcançando._**

**_Anteros: Deus do amor incorrespondido e do ciúme._**

**_Deimos: Deus do medo._**

**_Phobos: Deus do Pavor._**

**_Harmonia: Deusa da harmonia e do amor levado pela razão._**

**_Eros II, Volúptas e Volúptias: Filhos trigêmeos de Eros e Psiquê._**

**_Hefesto: Deus da Metalurgia._**

**_Cíclope: Gigantes de um olho que ajudavam Hefesto._**

**_Ganimedes: Rapaz muito belo que foi amante de Zeus._**

**_Héracles: Hércules, no romano._**

**_Vixi! Quanta coisa! Quanto aos apelidos que Zeus e Posêidon ganharam, Anta Alada e Anta Aquática, são de autoria de Tenshi Aburame. Coloque os créditos caso usar. Até o próximo Capítulo._**


	3. Capitulo 2, Dia 2!

**Big Brother Olimpo**

**Capítulo 2, Dia 1:**

**Noite Agitada**

**Autoras: Tenshi Aburame e Anya-San**

__

**Casa, Olimpo.**

Hebe estava deitada, tentando dormir. Apenas tentando, pois sua cabeça não conseguia pensar direito. Pensar, pra quê, se queria dormir? Pra colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Pra quê colocar os pensamentos em ordem? Pra ver se um deus de melenas douradas no

quarto ao lado saía dos mesmos.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e quase gritou, quase, pois ouviu a voz da deusa de cachos dourados.

**Afrodite: **Calma, Hebe, sou eu. – sussurrou, acendendo o abajur ao lado cama da deusa da juventude. – Sinto seu cosmo meio inquieta, e antes que diga que é a tensão por estar sendo filmada, eu digo que não é. – um sorriso nada inocente surgiu nos lábios da deusa.

Hebe suspirou.

**Hebe: **Ah... O Tânatos não sai da minha cabeça. – murmurou, fechando os olhos de forma triste. – Eu não o conhecia, e agora que conheço, me sinto como quando conheci o Héracles. – completou, fitando os olhos azul-mar da deusa.

Afrodite afirmou, pensativa. Tinha mesmo sentido uma aura apaixonada em Hebe, difícil era descobrir por quem...

Mal perceberam as duas que Saori Kido, reencarnação de Athena, estava acordada e ouvira tudo, com um sorriso de dar medo no Gato da Alice.

**Enquanto isso, no quarto ao lado...**

Eros não conseguia dormir. Já estava planejando os triângulos amorosos que combinara com a tia Athena. Por conseqüência, estava nervoso. E uando ficava nervoso, enchia a paciência do pai. E quando enchia a paciência do pai, o mesmo não dormia. E quando Ares não dormia... Bem, é melhor sair de baixo...

**Ares: **Filho... Vai dormir. – pediu suplicante, com a paciência por um fio.

**Eros: **... Aí a Harmi disse que não era uma boa idéia a mamis vir pra esse programa, aí eu disse que não tinha nada não e era até mais seguro, assim Hefesto não tentava matá-la, mas aí o Anteros disse que só afastava mais os dois, aí o Deimos disse que a mamis tinha medo do Hefesto, e o Phobos concordou, aí a gente... – continuou narrando o episódio de quando contou para os irmãos o convite de participar do Big Brother Olimpo.

Ares virou de lado, de costas para o filho, colocando um travesseiro por cima do rosto, cobrindo a orelha, tentando abafar a voz do filho.

**Estúdio**

Anya e Tenshi já haviam montado acampamento – literalmente – na frente do banheiro masculino, onde Milo se trancara e não saía nem sob tortura à moda de jogos mortais, como ser cortado por arame farpado e jogado numa banheira cheia de álcool, ou talves gelo, as diretora e a roteirista não tinham decidido ainda qual seria a melhor forma de matar o Escorpião para fazer guisado.

**Anya: **Alguma idéia para tirar o Escorpião de lá, Tenshi? – perguntou comendo um marshmellow.

**Tenshi: **Tava pensando em pedir pro Kamus... É o único que o Milo escuta. – disse tirando a máscara dourada. – Ufa! Não agüentava mais essa máscara quente... – murmurou, levando um marshmellow à boca. Os olhos castanho-claro brilhavam quando sentiu o gosto doce. – Definitivamente, eu amo doces!

Ouviram passos e rapidamente Tenshi colocou a máscara, logo vendo as mechas lisas e tão douradas quanto o próprio sol que o deus representava e olhos que pareciam dois sóis de tão brilhantes e penetrantes, olhando diretamente para Tenshi, que sentiu um calor subir por seu corpo inesperadamente.

**Hélios: **Tenshi, Anya... – não desviou o olhar de Tenshi. – O Escorpião ainda não saiu? – perguntou cordial. As duas fizeram que não com um aceno de cabeça, estranhando a pergunta. – Então, com licença. – Passou pelas duas, entrando no banheiro, serrando os olhos perigosamente.

Assim que a porta fechou, Tenshi não pode evitar conter um suspiro avoado, fazendo um sorriso nada inocente surgir nos lábios de Anya.

**Tenshi: **Que foi? – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha por baixo da máscara, não gostando nada daquele sorriso.

**Anya: **Conheço esse tipo de suspiro... – o sorriso aumentou, e daria medo no Gato da Alice. Tenshi engoliu em seco.

Nesse momento, a aprendiz de amazona agradeceu pela máscara à todos os deuses possíveis, pois a amiga não viu como ficara vermelha.

Nesse instante, ouviram um grito de Milo, seguido de onomatopéias dignas da Turma da Mônica, fazendo as duas se encolherem nas cadeiras onde estavam sentadas.

**Anya: **Agora fiquei até com dó do Milo... – murmurou, vendo Kamus chegar correndo com um olhar na amigável pelo corredor atrás de Tenshi.

**Tenshi: **E vai sobrar pra mim lutar com esse daí bravo. – apontou para Kamus por cima do ombro, suspirando cansada.

A porta do banheiro abriu, Milo saiu correndo para os braços de Kamus. Inteiro.

Hélios saiu logo atrás, quase soltando fogo pelos olhos em Milo, que se escondeu atrás de Milo. Tenshi e Anya engoliram em seco, trocando olhares por baixo da máscara da de cabelos castanhos, que ambas entenderam e souberam imediatamente o que fazer para impedir o deus de assassinar Milo.

Quando Hélios ameaçou atirar uma bola de fogo em Milo, Tenshi levantou rapidamente, abraçando Hélios pelo pescoço e segurando suas mãos, apoiando os pés na cadeira, que para não virar e derrubar a jovem, Anya segurava.

Mal sabiam que algum idiota de primeira ligara uma das câmeras do Estúdio, em especial, uma que tinha o grupo muito bem enquadrado, e, ainda por cima, transmitindo ao vivo para todo o mundo...

**Na sala de Som...**

**Saga: **E apresentando para todos os teleespectadores, ao vivo direto do estúdio onde as gravações do apresentador de Big Brother Olimpo, uma emocionante briga entre... – Kanon tomou o microfone da mão do irmão gêmeo.

**Kanon: **Hélios, Kamus e Milo, ou melhor, Milo, o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, se escondendo atrás de Kamus, e Hélios tentando matá-lo, e a diretora, Anya, e a aprendiz de amazona de Gêmeos segurando o deus-sol... PERAÍ! APRENDIZ DE AMAZONA DE GÊMEOS?! É A MINHA PRIMA QUE TÁ SEGURANDO O HÉLIOS PELO PESCOÇO! – berrou no microfone, sendo seguido por um berro de Saga, que imediatamente saiu da Sala de Som, deixando Kanon sozinho. Apesar de Tenshi ser apenas prima deles, era motivo suficiente para os dois quererem matar uns de vez em quando...

**Sala de Vídeo**

Selene e Éos estavam quase dormindo, quando ouviram o berro de Kanon e acordaram de vez, observando todas as câmeras, encontrando a onde ocorria a briga, e tiveram um ataque de ciúmes. Apesar de estarem sempre brigando, em se tratando do irmão mais velho, se uniam para afastar quaser "sinhazinha" que se aproximasse de Hélios. E com certeza se tratava disso naquele momento.

As deusas se entreolharam e estenderam as mãos, apertando-as, num acordo silencioso de afastarem qualquer uma do irmão mais velho.

**Santuário, Casa de Cancêr.**

Máscara da Morte estava sem sono, talvez por ter acordado apenas agora à pouco do nocaute durante a tarde, no treino. Com um saco de gelo na testa onde um enorme galo começava a crescer, sentou no sofá e ligou a TV, passeando pelos canais.

Parou no canal onde o Big Brother Olimpo passava, e ficou surpreso ao ver a briga que se desenrolava no corredor, em frente ao banheiro masculino do estúdio, ouvindo Saga e Kanon narrarem e o berro de Kanon. Imediatamente pegou o telefone ao lado do sofá, ligando para todas as casas, inclusive a Décima Terceira, avisando sobre o programa.

**Décimo Terceiro Templo, Quarto do Shion**

Shion foi bruscamente acordado pelo telefone. Contando até um milhão para não xingar o autor do telefonema, atendendo-o.

**Shion: **Alô?

**Máscara: **Shion?

**Shion: **Não, sua vó. – disse irônico e de mal humor. – Fala logo o que você quer, caranguejo. – disse se controlando pra não falar coisa pior.

**Máscara: **Liga naquele canal que a Saori comprou. Tá passando um programa que você vai gostar.

Shion ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente, mas ligou a TV colocando no devido canal. Máscara afastou o fone do ouvido quando o ariano gritou.

**Shion: **MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?! – e seguiu-se uma legião e meia de impropérios que acordaram o santuário todo – todo mesmo, isso inclui a vila das amazonas.

**Capricórnio**

**Shura: **TERREMOTO! – berrou, saindo correndo casa de Capricórnio afora enquanto usava apenas uma cueca branca com um filhote de bode desenhado atrás. Simplesmente cômico.

Cavaleiros saíram correndo de suas casas em direção ao Décimo Terceiro Templo, assim como Amazonas. Uma confusão completa.

Todos, sem ordem nenhuma, se ajuntaram no salão do Grande Mestre, esperando Shion aparecer e explicar o que ocorria.

Ninguém esperava era que ouvissem um grito de Shion e o mesmo desaparecesse do Santuário. Um bilhete apareceu diante dos olhos de todos, ou melhor, foi escrito no ar por uma estrela cadente.

**Me perdoem, mas não queremos interrupções. Se querem descobrir, basta assistirem todas as noites o canal que Athena comprou.**

**Tchauzinho!**

**Selene, Éos e Hélios.**

Todos se entreolharam, e os queixos só não caíram mais por não ser possível.


End file.
